A Smile Better Suits A Hero
by Magnet-Head
Summary: The necromancer Lucilla, along with her colleagues Hezin and Cannabree, is preparing a dangerous ritual that, if successful, will make them famous across all of Eorzea. - - - This is the prologue to a longer story. New chapters will come weekly, possibly faster if it really hits off.
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy XIV –

 **"A Smile Better Suits A Hero"**

 _magnedhead_

* * *

 **Prologue**

The large dining hall was dark, the windows boarded up and covered. The long table that usually sat in the middle was leaning against the wall by the fireplace. It would probably be turned to firewood in the days to come. Coerthas was a cold place to live in these days.

Lucilla worked through the cold to trace the ritual circle, occasionally brushing her dark hair back behind her ears. Across the room Cannabree was lighting the final candle. Water-aspected wax did not take well to flame but it would relent eventually. Hezin was overseeing, making sure none of her colleagues made any errors. Should the candles be improperly placed, then at best nothing would happen. Should the circle be incomplete they would all be in danger.

Before long both Lucilla and Cannabree had finished their tasks and Hezin could find no faults in their work. Lucilla signalled for the help to come on. The door that led into the entrance hall was opened and 2 Hyurs walked in, carefully holding a covered stretcher between them. An odour like a hospital started filling the room.

"Aldred, Edwen, if you would place the stretcher in the middle of the circle please." Lucilla says in low tones. The enormity of the ritual the coven was about to attempt was weighing on her mind.

"As you wish, Lady Lucilla." Aldred responded. The two aides did as asked, setting the stretcher down by the 4 corner-markers Lucilla had personally written into the ritual. The spirit would be effectively blind when they dragged it from the Astral Sea. It would need guidance.

Aldred and Edwen left quickly without a backwards glance. Cannabree had not told them the full details of their plan but Lucilla could see they were not simpletons. But they were loyal to Cannabree's decrepit House, and to their curious Lord that rarely attempted to hide his practices. Which House, the Elezen had declined to expand upon and Lucilla had not felt needed to press him on the matter.

"All the pieces are in place. Let us begin." Hezin said, the pale scales on her cheeks reflecting the candlelight. Cannabree finished his own preparations and nodded at the aging Raen. Lucilla followed suit and strode over to retrieve the urn. It was an ancient design, supposedly from the ancient city of Mhachi, designed to contain and separate aether. It was one of the few physical objects Lucilla treasured. Within was contained a very special aspected aether, carefully collected from the near-endless necropolis beneath the Black Shroud. Cannabree reverently removed the hempen sheet covering the stretcher, revealing the focus of their ritual.


	2. Preparation

Final Fantasy XIV –

 **"A Smile Better Suits A Hero"**

 _magnedhead_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Preparation**

All this had started in the aftermath of the Dragonsong War. In that brief era of peace, the massive necropolis called the Palace of the Dead had been discovered beneath the Black Shroud. The Woodwailers responded quickly but achieved little progress. The aetheric concentration inside the necropolis was simply too high for any ordinary mortal to survive. The Warrior of Light, hero of the Dragonsong War, and a dozen other great deeds besides, was asked to venture inside in their place. Needless to say, the unrelenting hero wasted no time. But although the Palace was quickly conquered, the Warrior returned with little to show for the exploration but the dead body of a young Midlander woman, a tattered diary and a tragic tale. Of Edda the young conjurer wrought with grief over the loss of her beloved and her own powerlessness who lost her life trying, like so many other youths of Eorzea, to mimic the Warrior of Light, the greatest hero of the age. Unlike all the others however, Edda attracted the attentions of a powerful entity.

The Necromancer Nybeth Obdilord. A mage obsessed with bringing back the dead. The Warrior confronted both Nybeth and the resurrected spirit of Edda deep in the palace. As always, the Warrior was triumphant. The diary was given to the Woodwailers for safekeeping, as it detailed both the life of a man not of this world as well as the rituals and methods he had researched to bring back the dead.

Lucilla knew this because she had, through much pain and hard work, acquired the diary. And through fascinated reading and research had discovered a glaring error in Nybeth's final experiments. She had trembled with excitement when she discovered that the 'Great Necromancer' had forgotten to account for the difference in aetherial balance between the world he came from and the Source. Long nights had she spent planning how she would conduct her own experiments.

One certainty she arrived at early in her planning was that she would be unable to conduct the rituals involved on her own. The aether and complexity required was simply too great for Lucilla to manage on her own without endangering her life.

The project quickly grew cumbersome and beyond her personal means. Through a chance encounter and quick thinking she acquired a patron, someone with the means, financial and otherwise, to enable Lucilla to complete her personal preparations for the experiments as well as procure a very difficult and sensitive component; an urn containing the aetheric miasma that filled the Palace of the Dead.

In return for the patron's help, Lucilla was also supplied with a deceased to use for the experiments. Initially she had been planning to go hunting in a graveyard for a recently-deceased but found this to be a preferable alternative; the body was in a favourable condition and the patron claimed to know the deceased personally, so after the rituals were over it would be that much easier to affirm that the body indeed housed the formerly-deceased and not some Voidsent. Lucilla would carry out the ritual with the modifications she had penned herself. As assistance for the rituals she contacted two fellow students of the darker arcane arts; the Raen witch Hezin and the Ishgardian warlock Cannabree. None of them knew the surnames of the others, though Lucilla felt she could discover Cannabree's House name quite easily should she give the task the time of day. Not many Ishgardian Houses would have a legitimate son with horrific facial scaring and a manner to upset even someone both deaf and blind. Hezin was an ageing white-scaled Au Ra that Lucilla had met on the borders of Dravania. She had been scavenging a recent battle site for reagents when she had come across the Raen witch doing much the same. While Cannabree had a natural talent at the arts, Hezin had learned her craft through decades of practice. Lucilla had come to respect both their crafts during their work on the ritual.


	3. Ritual

Final Fantasy XIV –

 **"A Smile Better Suits A Hero"**

 _magnedhead_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Ritual**

Hezin and Cannabree took their respective places around the ritual circle. Lucilla placed the urn inside with careful steps and removed the lid. To the naked eye nothing would seem to be happening, but the peculiar aether of the necropolis was filling the space within the circle even now. Lucilla stepped back into place and opened her grimoire to the indicated page and began the ritual. It was somewhat complex, even with the ritual split into three parts.

As they went through the opening chants of the ritual, the circle filled with a dark-blue energy, like a thick fog. Tiny pin-pricks of light began appearing throughout the fog-like energy. During their research and dry-runs Hezin had likened it to the night sky. Now the candles flared, the small flames on the wicks turning into small jets of flame, the wax dripping onto the floor with a pitter-patter sound. As the candles flared down the pin-pricks began moving. Shifting about in the dark space, shifting down and down to surround the corpse on the stretcher. While the coven recounted the final chant, the motes of light converged, sinking into the body. As the last mote disappeared the dark energy dissipated. The candles snuffed themselves. Lucilla could sense the ritual coming to completion and the wards created by the ritual circle dismantling themselves as designed.

The room went quiet and dark. Lucilla was not quite sure how quickly the spirit would take root; Nybeth's notes had been light on that part of his experiments. Cannabree looked briefly at both herself and Hezin and the Raen witch stepped carefully away and lit some regular candles spread around the room. Lucilla would adore a good warm fireplace but the smoke rising from the chimney of a supposedly-abandoned House estate might rouse unwanted suspicion. As Lucilla pondered this, she heard a groan from the centre of the circle. From the way her colleagues spun back towards the circle she guessed they had heard it too. The body on the stretcher shifted to try and lift itself upright. Lucilla could see the corpse, nay, the subject's lips move but no sound escaped.

"There is no cause for alarm, Ser," Hezin said in a voice that reminded Lucilla of her late mother, "you have been bedridden for a long time and this has weakened you. Lie still." The Raen witch approached the circle with a pitcher of water and a wooden mug. She quickly glanced to Lucilla who nodded in return. The circle was inert now, nothing more than an arcane-styled floor decoration.

Cannabree arrived at the subject's side without a sound to help lift him to the mug of water he was presented.

"Drink slowly now." Hezin cautioned.

"Do you remember your name?" Lucilla asked after the subject had slowly drunk the water.

Steel-blue eyes looked back at her. They reminded her eerily of her patron that she had met at the edge of the Sea of Clouds.

They waited a long moment while the subject pondered this. "Haurchefant Greystone of House Fortemps." The knight answered in a confused tone tone.

 _Splendid!_ Lucilla thought, _Nybeth never mentioned his subject remembering her identity on her own!_

Hezin continued while Lucilla thought the answer over. "And what is the last thing you remember, Lord Haurchefant of House Fortemps?"

Haurchefant nodded towards the cup. Water was quickly poured, and he took a long draught before answering. "It's muddled. I remember a golden sky and hewn stone beneath me. I remember," At this the knight dropped the cup and clutched his head between his gauntleted hands, "I remember pain and blood. I remember my death."

Hezin gently picked up the cup and filled it again. "It is no trick of recollection or nightmare, ser knight. You died a month ago." The Raen said while meeting the knight's gaze.

"Stabbed through the lungs and heart with an aetherial spear." Cannabree said with something like glee in his voice. Hezin and Lucilla both glared at their compatriot.

"But if I am dead," Haurchefant responded, unhearing or uncaring about Can's outburst, "Then where am I now?" He looked about the dilapidated room. Lucilla knew how it must look; The help was not allowed into the dining hall except for very brief periods and the secrecy needed for the preparations of the ritual had left it in quite the state.

"In the dining hall of the defunct estate of House Durendaire. It was unoccupied, so we took it over." Cannabree responded before Lucilla or Hezin could.

"Can, can you summon the help? I believe it would be best for Lord Greystone to rest before we discuss this any further." Lucilla said in her most diplomatic tone. It was not just to get Cannabree to stop scaring the poor man; the knight did look utterly exhausted, pale of face and short of breath.

The warlock nodded and rose to leave, though he did not exactly seem chastised, his scarred face brimming with excitement. Lucilla rose as well to light the regular candles about the room and clear up the worst of their scrolls and grimoires spread about the available surface area. Behind her Hezin was talking to the subject in quiet tones, answering his questions quickly and calmly.

Lucilla excused herself for a moment and left the dining-hall they were using for the ritual. She sat down on the main staircase and leaned on the bannister, trying to steady her breathing and her shaking legs. Telling herself that it was yet unknown whether or not they had truly been successful. But still the excitement gripped her. They had done it, done what was thought impossible.

They had brought someone back from the dead.

Lord Greystone was given over to the aides, Edwen and Aldred placing him in the spare room they had been told to prepare. It was sparsely furnished but it should be clean, comfortable and warm. Lucilla had rubbed out the circle then allowed the help to clean the dining hall. Considering what the coven had accomplished, Lucilla found Edwen's despair at the state of the grand room most humorous. Cannabree was sat in a chair, noting down observations from the ritual and their brief talk with Lord Haurchefant, or 'the subject' as he would undoubtedly be called in Cannabree's notes. The man was a skilled arcanist, but his manner was unnerving even at the best of times. Too cold and impersonal even for one practicing necromancy. Lucilla had asked Edwen to inform her of anyone visiting their new guest, and as far as the aide had noticed, neither Cannabree nor Hezin had.

They had performed the ritual in the twilight hour, that moment between one day to the next, where the border between the material world and the Astral Sea is thinnest. From the very earliest hour of waking they had worked on the ritual with only a single bowl of soup at lunchtime to sustain them. Lucilla was exhausted and starving. She found Aldred in the kitchen and the man served her a bowl of cheese, bread and dried fish. From the scant sounds they could hear from the outside it sounded like the wind was picking up. No matter. They would need stay in the manor a few days at the very least to further question the subject, nay, Lord Greystone. She had already sent the coded confirmation of success to their benefactor. Hopefully her patron could join them soon. He had requested this specific body and would be in the best position to ascertain whether Lord Greystone was truly back or if some Voidsent had simply stolen into the body. Her thoughts were interrupted by a heavy knocking on the front door. Lucilla tensed up and she could see Aldred stop in place too. The sudden tension eased considerably when the knocking became a pattern rather than simple repetition. Aldred looked at her for guidance.

"Go on then." She responded to the silent question and resumed her meal. The man quickly put down the tray in his hands and left the kitchen. The sounds of bolts being opened were followed by the roar of a blizzard as the coven-member was admitted. Hezin walked through the kitchen door a moment later, wiping snow from her hair and face. Her coat was in the hands of Aldred in the entrance-hall.

"How's the weather?" Lucilla asked with a smile.

Hezin sat down opposite Lucilla. "I wish we could fire up the hearth, is how the weather is." She responded before brushing off the last of the snow.

"A blizzard is kicking up. Going anywhere outside would be dangerous for the next couple days at the very least." Hezin continued.

Lucilla nodded in response and pushed her plate over to the Raen. She'd had enough to satiate her hunger for now.

"Thank you." Hezin responded and set about cleaning the plate. Aldred returned brushing snow and droplets of water from his hands and put a bowl of dried fruits and nuts on the table between the two then left the room again. The dining hall would need more work yet before it would be ready for its intended use again.

Lucilla waited a moment longer after the door had shut before she spoke up. "What do you think of Lord Greystone?"

"A fetching, if somewhat serious, man of some noble status. You could do a lot worse." Hezin replied between mouthfuls of fish.

Lucilla sighed audibly. "You know that is not what I meant."

Hezin chuckled slightly. "It seems to me that he is fully alive and self-aware with enough memories of his life to identify himself. He cannot float through the air, however."

"I still doubt that section of Nybeth's notes. Might just have been excitement or flowery language." Lucilla responded.

"So far," Hezin continued, "It would seem that your modification of Nybeth's method achieved the desired effect, Lucilla. Congratulations are in order." The Raen witch held up a slice of bread with cheese in place of a toast. Lucilla looked at her colleague but found no scorn or sarcasm, so she met the toast with a grin on her face.

"Could not have done it without your help. And, loathe as I am to admit it, Cannabree's as well." Lucilla responded before resuming her meal.

"The man is undoubtedly skilled at these arts, though I understand why he rarely has people willing to work with him." Hezin responded, brushing a last bit of snow off her pale horns.

Lucilla stood up to search for some cups. "And there is the matter of his unknown House. He is under more scrutiny than many other with his skills." The cups were filled with water from barrels that lined the wall out towards the snow and cold. Aldred and Edwen collected snow from the plains and kept it with water-aspected crystals so it was cold and clean.

"Indeed. But that is a concern for another time. Once we have all had a good rest and some breakfast, let us continue the interviews. He seems uncorrupted, but we cannot leave for a few days at the very least so let us be sure." Hezin said, finishing her cup in 2 large gulps.

Lucilla nodded her agreement. Even through the biting cold of the water she could feel the exhaustion, a day and then some of working on her feet, clouding her thoughts. They continued their meals in silence, and eventually Hezin left for her own chambers. Lucilla gave some final instructions to Aldred and Edwen concerning the day to follow then went to her room. Her final task before she could give in to her need for sleep was to inform their benefactor of the success. As she picked up the linkperl and went through the agreed-upon message she didn't stop to wonder if she should have waited for their interviews to end before informing their patron that the experiment was a success.

Lucilla awoke to the sound of the shutters on her window banging against the walls outside. The blizzard had kicked up further. Even the narrow windowsill just outside her window had an inch-deep layer of snow. She dressed as warmly as she could and gritted her teeth before working the lock on the window. The howling wind pushed into the room the second she opened the window and scrambled to reach the shutters. By the time she managed to close them and work the latch with her numb fingers she was covered in snow and her room felt icy-cold.

Not for the first time she cursed their agreement on avoiding the lighting of fires as she went downstairs. Even from the staircase in the entrance-hall she could hear activity in the servant's wing. Inside the kitchen the long-table was as busy as ever; Hezin and Cannabree sat comparing notes and scribbles on a variety of scrolls, each with a bowl of potato soup cooling on the side. Aldred and Edwen came and went while carrying brooms, candles or trays of food. The dining hall was still being cleaned from the week's work. And at the place of relative honour on the far end of the table sat their guest, Lord Greystone. His long silver hair framing his face as the former knight watched her colleagues with a bemused expression, an emptied bowl of soup put off to the side. He was no longer dressed in the ceremonial chainmail from his burial and instead wore a simple wool tunic. The room was comfortably warm and smelled of potato soup.

"Ah! Good morning, my lady." Lord Greystone said with a smile as Lucilla sat at the table and dragged over one of the cooling soup bowls.

Lucilla would hardly think herself fitting for the title of Lady; Hezin was more fitting for that. But it sounded natural coming from the Elezen knight. He had been dead not even a day ago and already he had the bearing of the title of lord he had had before his death.

"Good morning, Lord Greystone. How are you feeling? Any pains?" Lucilla ate the soup with little care for how it tasted, wolfing down the vegetables and bacon.

"My body had a stiffness to it that was loathe to leave but a comfortable bed has worked wonders. And please, Lady Lucilla, if this is not some trick of the afterlife you have brought me back from the dead. There is no need to call me Lord Greystone. Haurchefant is perfectly acceptable." The man said and laughed. Lucilla realised that she had not heard genuine laughter within the estate since they had arrived. She did not think of Cannabree's odd fits of amusement as laughter.

Hezin and Can finished their preparation and the coven sat about asking their 'guest' a series of questions and cross-referencing his answers with the information they had on the life and death of Lord Haurchefant Greystone. The interview dragged on for hours and by the time they were finished they were tired and famished. They had asked as to his physical and mental health, his personal history and that of his place of birth, the mountain-city of Ishgard. They decided to avoid asking about the events shortly before his death. To their satisfaction, Lord Haurchefant Greystone seemed of sound mind and body and, more importantly, seemed to be who he said he was and not a Voidsent creature inhabiting the body.

While they had worked so had Aldred and Edwen, the pair of them stowed away in the dining hall cleaning the traces of the coven's work and making the hall more suitable for its original purpose.

The few times Lucilla had noticed their presence in the kitchen there was something off-putting about Aldred. The man seemed very focused on Lord Greystone, glancing at him whenever he could and lingering to listen to the end of whatever answer the knight was giving at the time. When work was finished on the coven's notes and the dining hall, they all sat down to a meal in the hall, servants and coven-members all. Unintentionally Lord Greystone ended up in the Lords seat at the head of the table, regaling them all with stories from his life as a knight and how he gained the title.

Lucilla examined the final pen-strokes on her notes and replaced the quill in her inkpot, then extinguished the candle and went to the window. The blizzard that she could see through the thin slits of the wooden shutters was fierce, blocking the view in places with snow. It was nearly a uniform white outside only broken by thinning spots of rock. Lucilla fancied she could see the harsh winds rolling a jet-black boulder away from the estate. She looked at it for a moment and was glad to be inside in the relative warmth. Lucilla closed the curtains against the cold that seemed to seep in through the window, went to bed and pulled the covers over her. Just before she drifted off to sleep, a soft beeping and glowing light from her worktable woke her back up. Her linkperl was chiming away on the table. With a deep sigh she rolled back out from under her covers and picked it up. It was a message from their benefactor stating that he should be arriving tomorrow, alone of course. The message was brief almost to the point of rudeness, thought Lucilla, but was too tired to think much more on the matter.


	4. Betrayal

Final Fantasy XIV –

 **"A Smile Better Suits A Hero"**

 _magnedhead_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Betrayal**

Morning came in a rush. Edwen shook her awake. The blizzard sounded just as fierce as it had when she had at last fallen asleep.

"Apologies Lady Lucilla but Lady Hezin asked me to wake up. She's in Lord Cannabree's room. She says it's urgent."

Lucilla almost couldn't recognise the young servant-woman's tone. She yawned loudly before answering, trying to stretch the remnants of sleep from her system. "Very well, I'll be right in. Can you get Aldred to bring me something to eat?"

"I'll, uh, see to it." Edwen responded before hurrying from the room. Clearly hiding something but it would have to wait. Something Hezin judged worthy of disturbing their sleep was important. And why were they meeting in Cannabree's room?

Lucilla dressed quickly and left her room. The 3 members of their little coven had rooms next to each other in the family wing of the estate, with Cannabree having the Lord's room. The servants had the servants-wing on the ground floor. And their 'guest' had been given a room on the family wing, a few rooms removed from Lucilla's.

Lucilla closed her own door to shut out the sounds of the blizzard raging outside the estate, but it remained as loud as ever. The source was Cannabree's room. The door was wide open. A few of his more valuable books had been put into the corridor. Had his room broken somehow? Did they need a new shelter?

"Morning Hezin and Can, what's the-" Lucilla stammered to a halt as she rounded the corner into the room.

Cannabree's room was a mess. Books and scrolls littered the corners and walls as usual, but now they covered the floor as well. A great big mark of ink had spread out from the study-table, covering several works.

But that didn't compare to the still body of Lord Cannabree on the bed with two deep cuts, one that had opened his throat and the other creating a morbid caricature of a smile across his pale face.

"I'm afraid it's not a good morning for our colleague." Hezin responded to her unfinished greeting. The Raen witch was standing by the foot-end of the bed, dressed in her usual dark robe and a grave expression on her face.

As Lucilla carefully entered, mindful of the books and scrolls littering the floor, she noted with a professional detachment that the dark line that played out over the study-table was an arterial spray.

"Poor Edwen found him like this," Hezin continued, "She took it very well, considering."

"The young woman's been in Cannabree's service for years, she must be used to his antics." Lucilla responded in a slight haze of confusion. "Did our 'guest' do this? Did we bring back a Voidsent as we feared?"

Hezin sighed. "I would not hope so. Aldred has also disappeared, and on Lord Greystone's suggestion I sent him out to look for Aldred."

Lucilla thought this over but before she could respond there was a howling of wind from downstairs, booted steps and the slamming of a door.

"Lord Greystone!" They heard Edwen exclaim, "Did you find him?"

"Alas I did not, lady Kantor. But I did spot this," Lucilla heard Edwen gasp, "down by the dock. If it is any comfort, I did not see any wolves or other beasts. I believe Aldred is alone in the storm." Ser Haurchefant sounded like the very image of a knight.

"A cold comfort, but thank you all the same, Lord Greystone." Edwen responded after a moment.

"There is no need for titles, Haurchefant will suffice. Is Lady Lucilla up and about?"

Edwen sniffled slightly. "Yes, she is in Lord Cannabree's chamber with Lady Hezin. I'll prepare something warming for you. Thank you again, Lord Haurchefant."

Booted footsteps on the staircase. "I simply did my duty. Any knight would have done the same." Haurchefant responded.

The Elezen knight was still wearing his snow-speckled cloak when he entered the room. "Terrible way to meet your end," He looked at Can's body with distaste, "What in Halone's name could drive a young man to do such a thing?"

"Aldred did this?" Lucilla asked, looking back and forth between Hezin and Haurchefant.

"Haurchefant was here just before me." Hezin responded.

"I was stationed in the Whitebrim Front. Dravanians would come by often with little regard for the beauty-sleep of the garrison. I became a light sleeper out of need." The knight said by way of explanation, "When I heard lady Kantor's cries I came as quickly as I could, but Aldred had already disappeared."

"You would not have caught him in the act even if you had come into the room alongside the girl," Hezin said while looking intently at Cannabree's body, "This was done several hours ago. Likely in the dead of night while we slept."

Lucilla looked at Cannabree again. She had seen plenty of dead bodies in her line of work so that alone did not bother her greatly. But the thought that a man capable of something like this had walked just past her unlocked door sent shivers through her body.

A warm cloak landed on her shoulders, Lucilla shuddering slightly at the unexpected contact. "Worry not, lady Lucilla. I will guard the estate tonight. If Aldred returns he'll find Haurchefant Greystone ready for him."

Lucilla found it slightly ridiculous that a knight of all people should guard her, but it did quieten her fear. "Thank you, Lord Greystone, that would be much appreciated. But we should be getting more company today."

Hezin looked at Lucilla with a confused look for a moment before realisation dawned. "Your patron."

Lucilla nodded back, hugging the cloak tighter about her. "Indeed. I informed him of our experiment's success last night. I got a prompt response that he would strive to arrive today." She looked back at the Elezen knight behind her. "I think you should recognise him, Lord Greystone."

"Oh?" For a moment the knight's expression lightened, as if putting aside the terrifying scene they were standing in, "Is it a fellow knight of Ishgard?"

"He might be an honorary one by now, but hopefully you will meet him before nightfall. Now, what do we do about Cannabree?"

The three of them turned back to the grisly scene. The dead necromancer's expression was harrowing. His face was contorted by pain, death and the massive morbid smile that had been cut into the poor man's face.

Hezin was the one to break the funereal silence. "Lucilla, can you sort through Cannabree's effects? I'll clean our old colleague up a bit. He looks horrible." The Raen witch affected a reluctant smile at the last sentence.

Lucilla nodded in response. Haurchefant stepped forward. "How can I help? I do not wish to sit idle, especially at a time like this."

Hezin looked up at the knight for a moment before answering. "Get poor Edwen to bring up some warm water and blankets and then help Lucilla. And we might need to dispose of the body, clean or not."

"Understood." Haurchefant answered promptly before turning around and walking out of the room.

Hezin helped Lucilla pick up the scattered papers until Edwen arrived with a jug of warm water. The poor aide paled at the sight of Cannabree's mutilated body, but to her credit she continued her work, such as it was.

Upon returning with another jug of warm water, Edwen stopped next to Lucilla and leaned in, speaking in whispered tones. "Lady Lucilla, may I have a word in the hallway?"

She followed the aide into the hall, the young woman nervously looking behind Lucilla as she began to speak. "I have but one question, albeit one that might seem foolish to scholars like yourself, lady Lucilla."

"Yes?" Lucilla answered back, trying to hide her uncertainty.

Edwen bit back her words a few times before asking her question. "Why not bring Lord Cannabree back from the dead like Lord Greystone was? He might even be capable of telling us who took his life."

Lucilla tensed up when Edwen showed that she knew about the ritual, of which they had tried to hide the full details.

"I apologise, lady Lucilla," Edwen said after a moment of silence, "Me and Aldred figured it out when Lord Greystone introduced himself. The death of Haurchefant Greystone of House Fortemps was known all over Ishgard mere days after he had passed away. A beloved son of a Great House, bastard son or not."

" _Well, too late to keep secrets now."_ Lucilla thought. Asking for a moment, she glanced into the bedroom to see both Hezin and Haurchefant hard at work. They would not be listening in.

"We lack materials. Aetheric crystals and a very special essence, one our patron provided us with. Without the first we cannot even begin the ritual and without the second there is no telling what creature would take up the empty space that is Cannabree's body," Lucilla thought back to Cannabree again. It had truly been a horrid sight, "And I wrote the ritual with 3 people in mind. Less might be possible but it would be extremely risky without proper considerations. The chance of a Voidsent appearing and slaughtering us all are greater than the chances of Can joining us again in the realm of the living."

Edwen accepted her response quickly and with little fuzz, then left her to return to the work in the bedroom. Lucilla supposed that both Edwen and Aldred had seen their fair share of horrifying scenes during their servitude to Cannabree's budding necromancy. The man had been skilled but also weirdly detached from many of the reservations most folk had towards such work. Sometimes dangerously detached. Numerous times he had come under the suspicion of the inquisitors of the Holy See, but it had always worked out in some fashion. But perhaps, Lucilla mused as she skimmed through an ink-splattered series of scrolls, that was why Aldred had murdered his lord. The resurrection ritual must have proved too much for the man's remaining sensibility.

Hezin was carefully rubbing the blood and spittle away from Cannabree's face and neck with a wet cloth. "On second thought, if Aldred is out in that blizzard somewhere, we should not risk leaving the estate to bury Can." The Raen witch had also placed a wet cloth above the jagged gash in Cannabree's throat. A red spot was slowly spreading on the cloth.

"So, you would have a rotting Elezen corpse in the building? Thaliak knows what sort of creatures might be attracted to such a scent." Lucilla rolled up the scrolls and put them on a shelf. The contents were readable, but the ink had long since dried. They would need be rewritten.

"You and I have both prepared enough bodies for rituals that safeguarding Cannabree's body from decay should not prove troublesome." Hezin responded, hands on her hips like a mother scolding her child, though at least her tone was not so harsh.

Lucilla must have been more put-off than she thought. The thought hadn't crossed her mind. "Oh of course, silly of me not to think of it myself. You're right, of course."

Hezin nodded at the scroll still in Lucilla's hands. "Finish clearing the floor at least, then we'll get on with it."

Working together the two witches cleared the floor in little time, Haurchefant carrying the still-useful works to their own rooms in great big bundles. Edwen drew a hot bath for them while they worked to preserve Cannabree's remains. It was filthy work, but they had done it many times before. It would keep the corpse from decaying too badly until the blizzard died down and they could find Aldred or leave the area.

And so most of the midday was spent, salvaging scrolls and preparing Can's corpse. Lord Greystone would occasionally ask how he could be of assistance but mostly patrolled the estate, making sure Aldred was not hiding somewhere or working to strike again. When they were done, they each retreated to their own chambers for just a short while, to relax and clean and think.

Lucilla sat in the warm bath-water, enjoying being warm for even a little bit. The estate was preferable to being outside but the lack of ever-burning hearths and dozens of people hard at work meant it was still cold. Not enough to be dangerous in any sense but just enough to seep in through your clothes and stick around. The warm bath was a welcome respite from the constant chill. Once the water started to cool Lucilla rose and dressed herself. Ordinarily nobility living in the estate would not need to dress themselves but Edwen was their sole servant now. And Lucilla had never been comfortable with others touching her body, even for such simple purposes. She found the others assembled in the kitchen. The blizzard still raged outside. Edwen was carrying out some cleaning chores while Hezin was transcribing one of Cannabree's bloodied scrolls. The old Au Ra had always been industrious. Lastly Haurchefant was taking care of the ceremonial sword that had been clasped in his hands when they had carried out their ritual, working it over with an oiled cloth. It was a beautiful blade even to Lucilla's amateurish eyes, much more used to ritual blades, axes and hacksaws. On the handguard was displayed a scene of King Thordan and his four surviving knights kneeling before the Lady Halone.

"That was a very nice bath, thank you Ed-"Lucilla started.

There was a heavy knock on the front door, audible even into the kitchen. Everyone in the room visibly tensed up. Edwen glanced about the room before turning from her work and making for the door.

"Due to the nature of your work, I take it not many would be aware of your being here?" Haurchefant asked. Even his tone was tense.

"Outside of this room, only Aldred would know." Lucilla responded while trying to think of what they could do if the Inquisitors had found them.

"And your mysterious patron." Hezin responded.

Lucilla stopped and mentally chided herself. She had almost forgotten; their patron was supposed to arrive today. As if for confirmation, her linkperl began pulsing with light.

They all followed Edwen into the hall where the servant-woman was standing by the spyhole. "It's a stranger in a cloak. I can't see anything else for the blizzard and, well, the cloak."

Lucilla held the linkperl to her ear. The blizzard was muffling the voice, but they could all hear it just fine through the door, though Lucilla hearing it through the linkperl as well confirmed it well enough.

"Open the bloody door, it's as cold as a yeti's arse out here." The voice was rough and seemed less kind than when last Lucilla had met the man, but it was her patron, without a doubt.

With her master unable to give her orders any more, the servant-woman looked to Lucilla.

Lucilla nodded back then looked at the door. "It's alright Edwen, you can open the door. We wouldn't be here were it not for him. He's an ally."

"Oh, what a blessing that turned out to be." Hezin mumbled as Edwen worked the locks.

The cold wind howled into the room as Edwen opened the door. The man beyond hurried through the portal then, one hand easily helping to push the door closed despite the strong wind.

Snow clung to the man's brown cloak and large boots. Lucilla was again struck by how large he seemed. In truth he was about average height, though quite broad shouldered, but his presence made him seem much larger than anyone else in the room. An enormous battle-axe was slung over his back, swathed in bandages to ward off the snow of the blizzard.

"It's the Warrior of Light," Hezin mumbled, taking a step back, "Your patron is the bloody Champion of Eorzea!?" The Raen woman was now shouting at Lucilla.

"It was a chance meeting!" Lucilla responded, her voice shriller than she wished. She had expected her colleague's surprise but hadn't decided what to say about it. "If not for him, it would have been much more difficult getting the correct aetherial essence."

The Warrior had taken off his cloak and handed it to Edwen. The servant-woman handled the simple brown cloth as if it was the holy robes of the Archbishop. The Midlander man beneath had blue eyes, brown hair and wore a heavy fur-lined armour, more savage-looking than the armour Lucilla had seen on him that evening by the cliff-edge. Now that she was looking at him, she did not like the look in his eyes. It seemed full of loathing.

"You look as when you first arrived in Ishgard, Cole. I have been told the War is over. Have you already discarded the title of Azure Dragoon?" Haurchefant stepped forwards from his position behind Hezin and Lucilla.

'Cole' noticed the knight and his eyes widened, his feet stumbling backwards and his hand jumping to the axe behind his back.

"Come now old friend, you supported a necromancer and did not expect to see the dead walk?" Haurchefant quipped even as the tension in the room rose sharply.

Lucilla and Hezin had retreated a couple steps from the armoured warrior in the room. So had Edwen, still clutching the large brown cloak as if it would protect her.

The Warrior's stance remained tense as he looked at the Elezen before him. "It can't be you, Haurchefant. Necromancy only brings back Voidsent or soul-less dolls, like Edda."

 _I reported our success, did I not? Why did he come if he did not believe?_ Lucilla thought.

The Elezen knight put a hand to his chest like a man confessing. "I promise you, on the name of my father, that I am Haurchefant Greystone," Lord Greystone smiled, "I would offer you a cup of hot chocolate to ease your mind but alas there is none here," Haurchefant stepped closer again to the Warrior, "You might doubt me, but I truly am Haurchefant Greystone."

Thinking back, Lucilla realised that her patron had never given her a specific reason why they should use the body he had provided, and she had not asked the right questions. It seemed that the two had a closer history than she could have imagined.

Slowly the Warrior dropped his stance, that massive battle-axe still hanging from its straps on his back, before surging forwards to embrace Lord Greystone in a great hug that lifted the knight off the ground for a moment. At first the knight seemed just as surprised at the gesture as everyone else but acquiesced to it and slowly returned it.

"It truly is you!" The Champion of Eorzea's voice was choked with emotion. "I'm so sorry, dear friend, I should have stopped them. I let you die-"

"You did no such thing," The Elezen cut him off, "You did all you could, as did I. The Knights of the Heavensward were dangerous foes. That we accomplished what we did with no deaths but mine speaks to your strength. Truly Ishgard is blessed by your assistance."

The Warrior stepped away, trying to wipe away the tears running down his face his gloved hands. "In truth it was not without further deaths. Ysayle gave her life to allow us to pursue the Archbishop."

"Ah, Lady Iceheart. From young Leveilleur I heard that she too was of great valour."

"So she was, even unto her end." The Warrior stopped, looked about the room and sighed deeply. "Ah but I forget my manners."

Now the axe came off, slowly and calmly. Edwen stepped forwards to assist but the Warrior waved her off gently. Lucilla had heard vague stories about the Warrior's weapon and looking at it, they seemed to contain more truth than she had initially thought.

"Is that the _Mottomo-Omoi_?" Hezin asked. Lucilla envied the Raen woman her composure then. She doubted she could have strung together a coherent sentence then. "I have heard the legend, an axe so large and heavy that only the one it has chosen can even lift it."

The Warrior gently lowered the massive weapon to rest against the wall and even then, Lucilla thought she could feel it shake the floor, for she could think of no other word.

"Aha, not quite. I know not of the weapon you speak but my _Bravura_ is 'simply' extremely heavy. Only the strongest fighters can lift it," He nodded to Edwen, "I appreciate the gesture, but it would simply have toppled you."

A thought occurred to Lucilla. She collected herself as best she could and cleared her throat. "Ah, but perhaps it is best you do not leave your weapon and armour out of sight just yet, ser. Just this morning we encountered a problem that I have not had time to inform you of."

"Please, the Warrior of Light is just a title. My name is Cole Shaffer. You mentioned a problem?" Ser Cole looked at her as he spoke, his eyes far warmer than when she had met him on that snowy ridge.

Haurchefant offered to keep an eye on the rest of the estate while Lucilla and Hezin showed Ser Cole the grisly scene. Lucilla supposed it spoke to the Warrior's experience and empathy that he was both professional yet moved by the death of someone he had never met.

 _And would probably have disliked in life._ Lucilla thought to herself.

"Was he found like this? And by whom?" Ser Cole said.

They all stood at the foot of Cannabree's bed, Hezin keeping some distance from the Warrior. "Edwen found him first, poor girl. We've dressed the corpse and cleaned the room but little else. Besides, we already know who the murderer is." Hezin said from the corner of the room.

"Oh?" Cole responded, "Then where is this murderer?"

"Aldred, one of Lord Cannabree's personal servants. They attended us while we focused on seeing the experiment to its completion." Lucilla said. She was finding it difficult to avoid staring at Cannabree's horrific wounds. "But he ran away after the deed. We believe he's out in the blizzard, either roaming around or trying to get to the nearest city."

Cole glanced at the shuttered window. "I met no-one on my walk here, though I was attempting to avoid encounters. Aside from chance encounters, the nearest settlement is Falcon's Rest. It would be a long trip alone and on foot. I know it was for me."

"My apologies for not informing you of this before you arrived, ser Shaffer, but we had much to see to and it slipped from my mind." Lucilla said, feeling sheepish.

"No apologies needed. I realise now this was always going to be dangerous in one way or another, which I think you knew better than I," Then Cole seemed to grin at some personal jest, "Though if I knew a murderer was out in the blizzard with me, I would have kept my weapon more at the ready."

Hezin slowly shook her head. "Unless he has some history Cannabree never informed us of, Aldred is simply his personal servant with no experience in battle. Surely the Champion of Eorzea would have no trouble with such an opponent." Lucilla thought she sensed some venom in the Raen witch's tone.

If there was, the Warrior either did not notice it or chose to ignore it. "Never underestimate a desperate man."

"But you said this Aldred was a personal servant of this man? If so, why would he murder his liege and then vanish?" Cole continued.

Hezin sighed. "If only we knew."

"It's possible that the work we have been doing recently proved too much for Aldred to accept," Lucilla said, voicing her thoughts, "But I suspect anyone working in Cannabree's service would either falter immediately or become accustomed to his manners. Cannabree was an abrasive man even at the best of times."

"I find it difficult to believe that Aldred stayed in Cannabree's service this long only to leave now, and in such a dramatic manner." Hezin said.

"I agree, but at the moment that seems to be the fact of the matter." Lucilla replied.

"Anything else?" The Warrior asked.

"None of us heard anything. The other servant, Edwen Kantor, found him like this during her morning round." Hezin answered. The thought sent another chill down Lucilla's spine. It could have been her or Hezin just as well. Or Lord Haurchefant.

As if on cue, Haurchefant knocked on the open door and stepped inside. He was dressed in the armour that he had been wearing when the coven had brought him back. "I was going to take another patrol of the grounds, make sure I did not leave any stone unturned."

Ser Cole perked up. "Ah, allow me to join you. I wish to see the rest of the estate regardless," He turned to Hezin and Lucilla, " For now, let us insure ourselves against the murderer. We'll find him if he is still around, but it is for the best that you three don't stray too far from one another. We'll be back soon."

The Warrior and Haurchefant walked away, chatting of the past.

"How in the Dawn Mother's name you secured the patronage of the Warrior of Light is a mystery to me." Hezin said behind her. "Unless you have some immeasurable fortune hidden away somewhere."

Lucilla turned away from the two friends walking down the hall. "Does he seem the kind of person to be bought with mere gil?"

Hezin stared at her for a moment before relenting, relaxing the tense posture the older woman had kept since the Warrior had come through the door. "No, no he does not. If not with gil and certainly not by force, then how?"

"At first I pondered it too. But seeing how he talks to Lord Haurchefant, the two must have been friends."

"Hmm," Hezin looked past Lucilla, probably at the men walking away, "So even the Champion of Eorzea has lost people in his life."

"Indeed." Lucilla responded absent-mindedly before noticing Hezin had already left. Lucilla was alone in the corridor. Without any tasks to see to, and feeling the pang of hunger, she headed for the kitchen.

Lucilla pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Edwen, can I trouble you for-"

The young woman was sitting with her face in her hands on the central table, hurriedly wiping tears from her face as she noticed Lucilla's arrival. A leather shoe sat on the table in a spreading pool of melt-water. "Apologies Lady Lucilla, I'll be, ah, right there." A loud sniff. "What do you need from me?"

 _Ah bugger_. "Apologies Edwen, I should have knocked. I'll, uhm, leave you to it."

Edwen wiped her tears with her hand and sniffed loudly before standing away from the table. "No, please, don't mind me." Lucilla allowed herself to be waved inside.

"Edwen, there is no need to worry." Lucilla said in the middle of her meal.

The serving-woman stopped in her cleaning work and looked back at Lucilla with a questioning look. Her face still showed faint signs of tears that she had not managed to wipe away.

"We have the Warrior of Light and Lord Greystone to protect us. Aldred can't hurt you here." Lucilla continued.

Edwen put down the bowl she was cleaning with a forced calm. "I am not worried for my own safety, Miss Lucilla. I just," The young woman sniffed briefly and stared at the nearest window, closed tight against the blizzard outside, "I just cannot believe Aldred could do something like that. Lord Cannabree had his quirks, for sure, but Aldred would never hurt anyone."

"Edwen, your lord is dead and Aldred hasn't been seen since. Who else would it be?" Lucilla responded.

Edwen picked up the bowl again and began rubbing it with a cloth. "I do not- Understand, Lady Lucilla, that I do not wish to point fingers, even at a time such as this-"

 _Well that doesn't help anyone_ , Lucilla mused.

"-But perhaps Lord Haurchefant is not who he seems." Edwen finished in a quiet tone.

Lucilla had pondered that too, especially in the wake of the ritual. But the numerous questions and tests had assuaged her doubts. And she had never known a Voidsent to act as Lord Greystone did, even while attempting to disguise its true nature. Even Cannabree, Twelve rest his soul, understood social etiquette better than those vile creatures.

"For what it is worth, Miss Kantor, I do not think an evil spirit is using Lord Greystone's body. He is who he presumes to be, as far as Lord Cannabree, Hezin and I am aware."

"Perhaps it is that horned witch then." Edwen responded while not looking Lucilla in the eye.

"You would do best not to accuse a favoured colleague of mine." Lucilla responded coldly. That said, Lucilla could imagine Hezin had done similar things before. _But the old witch would not be so… brutal nor wasteful about it. A soul's aether is a valuable resource, not to be squandered. And Cannabree was an acolyte of great potential. Even with his short years of study he was nearly an equal to me and Hezin._

Edwen did not apologise but nor did she repeat her accusation. Lucilla rose quietly and left the servant-woman to her thoughts.

Lucilla spent the rest of the evening conferring with Hezin, sharing notes and speculations on the ritual. Lucilla still hoped to publish their findings in some fashion. No, she thought, they must. Lord Greystone had died, and not a lonely, unknown death. And even considering his standing as a Lord, the Elezen had powerful friends. His return from the dead would undoubtedly be noticed, and in swift order. Lucilla and the Champion would have to work together to make this work, or Haurchefant would be executed as a Voidsent and both of them be hunted down. True resurrection was surely a gift that Eorzea would welcome, but it would need be assured that it was indeed true, and not a gateway for daemons.

What little light filtered past the shutters in Hezin's room had long since faded by the time Lucilla said good night to her colleague, both of them too tired to gather up their collective notes that littered Hezin's study-table.

As Lucilla left Hezin's room she could not help but notice the front door of the estate. They had locked it immediately following Cole Shaffer's arrival but still that did not feel adequate. She could not get the image of Aldred, bloodied knife in hand, wandering the corridors of the estate out of her head.

"Anything the matter, Lady Lucilla?"

She jumped a little in surprise and spun in place. Haurchefant stood at the banister beside her along with the Warrior. The knight had a concerned expression on his face while Cole's features were harder to read.

Lucilla tried to smile. It did not seem to banish Haurchefant's concern. "It is nothing really. I was merely wondering if we're truly safe should Aldred return in the night."

"The blizzard is still raging outside. Unless he made it to Falcon's Nest, this Aldred has most likely perished." Cole said matter-of-factly.

"Never underestimate a desperate man." Lucilla responded. This time her smile came easily.

Ser Shaffer's cold expression melted away and he simply smiled.

"I will hold watch tonight." Haurchefant said, one hand on the hilt of his sword. "That scoundrel Aldred will not get past a Knight of Ishgard."

Lucilla had to admit she found his proposal reassuring, but the man looked exhausted.

"Oh no you will not." Cole said in a friendly tone. "You look ready to drop the moment you sit down, let alone a whole night's watch," Cole looked to Lucilla, "I'll watch the front door."

Haurchefant looked affronted for a moment, then chuckled. "I suppose I cannot change your mind, old friend. At least let me have the latter half then. I will take some sleep and you wake me up for my shift. I cannot let you do all the work."

Cole smiled back. "And I know I cannot change yours either. Very well. Go and sleep, I will wake you when the time comes." With that, the man brought a chair from the kitchen and sat down, his large axe on the floor beside him.

The rest went to their rooms. Lucilla again thought of Aldred stealing into their rooms at night, bloody knife in his hands. The thought made her shudder again, so she double-checked all the locks and bolts she could, even placing a ward on her door to alert her of intruders. Finally, she hid her personal notes and books at the bottom of her chest. Sleep came quickly, despite the circumstances.


	5. An Accursed Venture

Final Fantasy XIV –

 **"A Smile Better Suits A Hero"**

 _magnedhead_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – An Accursed Venture**

Lucilla awoke unaided, slowly coming to wakefulness staring up into the canopy of her lordly bed. Thinking back to the previous day it all seemed unreal. Their ritual had succeeded beyond their expectations so how could they then be visited by such misfortune.

After what felt like an hour lying under her sheets Lucilla pulled them aside and got up. What little remained of her doubts regarding the previous day were dispelled by the sight of bloodied scrolls lying on her table. Cannabree's scrolls, salvaged from her dead colleague's room. But another thing caught her ear. Or rather, a lack of something.

She ran to the window and fumbled with the shutters. Eventually her cold hands summoned the dexterity to open the locks, the wooden frames banging on the walls as she looked out. The blizzard had passed during the night. It was clearly just about sunup, the grey darkness slowly dispersing as dawn was breaking over the mountains to the east. The landscape was slowly turning a blinding white as the sunlight reflected off the fresh snow.

Lucilla threw open the locks on her door and hurried outside. Haurchefant sat in a chair in the entrance hall, a steaming cup in his hands.

"Good morning, Lord Greystone!" She called down jovially.

The man started in his seat and turned about. "Ah. Morning Lady Lucilla. It's been a quiet night, thankfully."

"It must have been, the blizzard died down, we can leave the estate!" She responded. From this distance the man still looked tired.

"Excellent news! Are we to leave then?" He responded. The news seemed to invigorate him a little.

Lucilla had not thought that far. "Perhaps. I will go wake the others."

The knight lifted the steaming mug towards her and resumed his watch.

Lucilla knocked on Hezin's door. "Good morning Hezin! Dawn's breaking!" She shouted. No response, not even a grumble. The Raen witch was usually a light sleeper.

"Did you burn too much midnight oil?" Lucilla shouted jokingly and tried the handle of the door. It creaked open slightly. Unlocked. Had Hezin locked the door the night before? Lucilla could not recall.

She pushed open the door and a dusting of snowflakes landed on her feet. _Snow inside?_ A window across the way from the door was clearly broken, the shutters cracked and splintered on the floor.

Lucilla tried to cry out but her voice stuck in her throat when she looked at the rest of the room. The bedding was strewn across the floor and Hezin was unmoving in the bed, her white scales covered in blood.

Lucilla collapsed on her knees, numbly steadying herself on the doorframe.

"Lady Lucilla?" Haurchefant called up. She heard it faintly, but she could not focus. She could not think of anything but the colour of Hezin's blood.

She barely registered Haurchefant's booted feet coming up the stairs. "Lady Lucilla!" His arms went around her and helped her up, like she was a doll with its strings cut. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Lucilla managed a deep breath and got herself to stop staring at the blood-spattered bed. She had seen bodies in all states over the years. What was one more? "I appreciate the concern, Lord Greystone, but I just need a moment to compose myself. Would you get everyone to come here? I'll, uhm, go see what happened."

Haurchefant looked at her like she was some rickety thing, about to drop to her knees at any moment. "Are you certain you are fine?"

She nodded in response, trying her best to project a calmness that was only there in parts. "I need to see for myself. But we need to inform Edwen and ser Shaffer too."

The Elezen nodded slowly in return. "As you wish. But first let us make sure Aldred did not linger."

After Haurchefant had examined the room and found it empty he left Lucilla on her own. Lucilla set about examining Hezin with as much detachment as she could muster. The old Raen woman had several stab-wounds in the stomach that had bled heavily and, much like Cannabree, a cut had been made along Hezin's cheeks in the shape of a grotesque smile. The sheets underneath her were soaked in blood, the white Au Ra scales around the sides of her head and neck stained red with blood. Unlike Cannabree's room Hezins had not been trashed by Aldred. Except for the window. Glass crunched under Lucilla's shoes when she stood at the foot of Hezin's bed and snow drifted in through the smashed window despite the blizzard having died down. Hezin's chest of notes, scrolls and tomes was untouched. Her key was still in the purse she kept in her belt. Lastly, before ser Shaffer came running in, Lucilla hung the old woman's snow-coat in front of the broken window.

The door flew open and Cole Shaffer, in simple walking boots, trousers and a tunic, was standing by the bed before Lucilla could turn around, Haurchefant looking on from the doorway.

"So, your killer was here again tonight." Cole said slowly.

Lucilla just nodded in reply.

The Warriors expression darkened. "You seem awfully cold about this. Was she not your ally?"

"Hezin was a fellow in the arts but little more. And someone needs to keep a cool head," Lucilla looked again at her mutilated colleague, "I know Hezin would have said and done much the same if it was me in that state."

Ser Cole made an exasperated sigh but said nothing.

Lucilla looked to Haurchefant. "Lord Greystone," The Elezen shook himself out of some personal reverie at her questioning tone, "Where is Edwen? I need some warm water, I would at least clean the poor woman's face."

Haurchefant slowly shook his head in reply. "I could not locate Miss Kantor. Cole found me of his own accord when he heard me shouting."

"Edwen is gone!?" A chill ran down Lucilla's spine.

"I cannot say that with certainty. It is just that I could not find her." The knight replied.

"Haurchefant, can you stay here? I'll go look for Edwen." Cole offered. The knight nodded in reply. He was still in his armour, sword at his hip.

 _Maybe Aldred did not work alone. Ser Haurchefant and ser Cole guarded the front door, did they not? How else could Hezin have been killed if Edwen was not in collusion with the man?_ Lucilla pondered that while the Warrior talked.

"I'll come with you. I think Miss Kantor has a lot to answer for." Lucilla said. _Hezin deserved better than this._

Cole nodded. "I won't try to change your mind. But let us hurry, she may be in danger if she is on her own."

"I only got as far as the servant's kitchen before Cole found me," Haurchefant said and stepped aside to allow Cole to leave, Lucilla following close behind. "Take care, Lady Lucilla. Cole is as fine an escort one could wish for but Aldred could be anywhere."

"I can defend myself, but I appreciate the concern." Lucilla replied then hurried after Ser Cole. The man was already at the stairs.

"Let us begin in the kitchen." Lucilla stated.

"Do you know this Miss Kantor well, Lucilla?" Cole asked as they crossed the entrance-hall.

"Not at all. I only met her a few weeks ago when I met up with my colleagues in this estate. She is, or was, a servant of Lord Cannabree alongside Aldred Collier." Lucilla replied. The truth. Edwen seemed a fine young woman and a capable servant but that's all Lucilla knew.

"Lord Cannabree? The first victim? He was a lord? I did not recognise his face, even considering his, uhm, state."

Lucilla could not help but chuckle. Can's mannerisms had always made him seem more the awkward scholar than a noble lord. "He never volunteered the name of his house nor his standing within it but I've seen a red rose or two symbolised among his personal effects."

"Ah, that sounds much like House Haillenarte." Cole slowly opened the door to the kitchen and peered inside before letting Lucilla past.

"Ah, so not just a knight in honorifics alone I see." Lucilla mused.

"When me and my companions arrived in Ishgard we were given a crash-course on the city," He tapped his forehead with a smile on his face, "Which somehow stuck in this battered skull of mine."

The smile that had crept onto Lucilla's face faded as she started to tell Ser Cole of her suspicions about Edwen. Their conversation faded as they reached the end of the kitchen. Another solid door, thicker and much less decorative than the ones on the upper floor.

"Why did you stop, ser Shaffer?" In truth Lucilla did not need ask; she knew why. Something horrific awaited them on the other side. She could feel it, feel the aether roiling off it. Now that Lucilla thought back, there had been an inkling of this sensation when she had been standing at the threshold to Hezin's room.

His expression had transformed from jovial to utterly serious. _So, this is the true face of the Champion of Eorzea._ Lucilla thought.

"Just a feeling." He replied matter-of-factly and pushed the door open.

On the other side of the door was the manor's pantry, lightly stocked, as well as the living rooms for the servants. Built to house near a dozen servants, Aldred and Edwen had, if anything, more personal space than the people they served.

Cole and Lucilla paid little attention to any of this for on the floor between the cluster of bedrooms for the servants was a pool of blood. It coated the floor outside one of the rooms and painted a trail across the hall through the door to the room. _Whoever lost all that blood cannot have gone far._

Cole was already across the room, kneeling by the pool of blood.

"Ser Shaffer, I should tell you of my suspicions before we enter that room." Lucilla said slowly.

Cole turned away from his inspection of the blood. "Is now really the best time?"

"We might find Edwen in there, and I'm beginning to suspect our Aldred is either innocent or did not work alone." Lucilla said without answering the man's question.

Cole was silent for a long moment. "My watch was silent, not a sound. And Haurchefant was keeping watch the rest of the night. No one could come in from the front, or entered the upper level without us noticing. Yet Hezin was clearly murdered."

"And her window had been smashed. Maybe Aldred came from the outside with Edwen's help?" Lucilla said.

"Except the window is too small for a grown man and there were no shards of glass on the inside. The window was broken from inside the room. And Haurchefant would have heard the glass breaking." Cole responded almost too quietly for Lucilla to hear.

" _I did not notice that myself"_. Lucilla pondered with a slight start. _"Ser Shaffer has a sharp eye."_. "It was a bedroom and had a lot of pillows. She could have muffled it with a pillow."

Cole brushed his hands and rose, staring intently at the door where the blood-trail was passing under. "Possibly. But we can discuss to our hearts content out here," He strode over and grasped the handle of the door," Or we can find out for ourselves." He pulled the door open.

The stench of blood hit them immediately. The room was only lit by the queer white light coming from the snow outside the estate. The trail of blood went to the middle of the room where they could see Aldred and Edwen. Lucilla fell to her knees, breath caught in her throat. The pair of servants were sat by the far wall, Aldred cradled awkwardly in Edwen's arms. In one of her hands Edwen held the leather shoe that Lucilla had seen the other day. It matched the one shoe left on Aldred's corpse. Both were clearly dead. Aldred's skin was blue and had large patches of ice and frost. Edwen was pale and covered in melt-water and blood from her slit throat. Both their faces had the same grisly horizontal wound that Cannabree and Hezin had been defaced with. The professionally detached part of Lucilla's mind noted that the defacement had probably been after their fatal wounds if not necessarily after death.

"By the Twelve." Cole muttered while covering his own mouth and nose against the stench that permeated the whole chamber.

Lucilla could not think to respond, only to slowly approach as if by touching it she would reveal it to be an illusion, a nightmare.

Cole followed close behind, a grim expression on his features.

Without thinking consciously, Lucilla began examining the bodies even though she knew all she needed to. Both had their personal effects and what little coinage they owned still on them. Aldred's expression was one of terror.

Cole stood up from following Lucilla's work. "It's ironic."

Lucilla almost missed the comment in her state, letting go of Aldred's head, the body's head slumping forwards again. "Wha- What is?"

"I did not come here to welcome the rebirth of my friend," Cole looked back at her, his eyes briefly returning to that gaze full of loathing he had when he had arrived, "I came to kill you, and your coven." Cole Shaffer paused a moment before continuing.

It was seeing Haurchefant, and thinking that my friend was truly back, that stayed my hand."

Lucilla gently closed Aldred's eyes. Even now they were locked in an expression of pain and terror. She supposed she should be frightened or affronted at what Cole was saying but she could not find it in herself to care. "As befitting of this accursed venture. Why did you not kill me when I propositioned it then?"

"You caught me at a… moment of weakness. It was only later that I realised what I had pledged to support. But then I decided waiting would draw out more like you, that it was better striking while your coven would be gathered after the fact. That plan evaporated like morning dew when I saw Haurchefant and realised that you had achieved what you said you would."

The man chuckled briefly, like at a self-deprecating joke. "Well, what we thought you had achieved."

"True resurrection." Lucilla said, mostly to herself. "We did not bring back a Voidsent. The aether inhabiting that body is Lord Haurchefant Greystone."

"That might be, but Haurchefant was not a crazed killer. He was a man of honour, a Knight of Ishgard." The Warrior seemed angry now. Lucilla felt fear creeping in at his tone, keenly aware of how close he was and what he had just said.

The anger dissipated in a breath and the Warrior turned away from the corpses. "And he was my friend."

 _Friend_. A word that had used to mean something to Lucilla but now it was like a neglected flower, dry and wasted away. "Nevertheless, he probably means to kill us like he killed Cannabree, Hezin," Lucilla had to swallow to keep going, "Aldred and Edwen."

"I don't intend to let that happen either. Come on, I do not want to hang around this stench any longer, may they rest in peace." Cole strode for the door. Lucilla stumbled to her feet to follow, shooting one last look at the dead pair before closing the door behind them.

"What then?" Lucilla asked while running to keep up. The man had long strides and a purposeful pace.

"I have not decided," Cole responded, "But if he means us harm, he has a sword. I have a small hunting knife." He briefly indicated a blade strapped to his waist. Compared to the man's muscular form it seemed tiny.

He opened the door into the entrance-hall a couple inches and peered through the gap. "Empty, let's go." The door was pushed the rest of the way and Cole strode forwards, making for the wall by the door where his axe stood.

Lucilla stepped after him. As she stepped past the threshold of the door, she barely caught a glimpse of a tall form to her left before she felt an impact on the side of her head and her vision went black.


	6. A Smile Better Suits A Hero

Final Fantasy XIV –

 **"A Smile Better Suits A Hero"**

 _magnedhead_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - A Smile Better Suits A Hero**

Cole spun in place when he heard the loud thump behind him. Lucilla was on the floor. Her long hair was splayed around her and a small trickle of blood was visible on her temple. "Lucilla!"

"No need to fret, Cole. She lives yet." A tall shape in shining armour sped towards him so fast that he could barely react. He only managed a few steps backwards before Haurchefant was upon him, the pommel of his sword hitting Cole in the stomach and knocking some of the wind out of him. He fumbled behind his back for his axe, but the wall was too far away and Haurchefant reached forwards and grabbed the front of his tunic before he could pull away again.

"Careful now, you would not want to get cut." Swift as a viper, the knight had reached behind Cole and now held the hunting knife to Cole's throat. He tried to pull away, but the knight's grip did not give way.

"I never spoke of this to the others," Still holding Cole in an uncompromising grip, Haurchefant pushed Cole till he was standing next to Lucilla's unconscious form, "But I really wanted to see it on you the most." His voice had a child-like glee that made the hairs on Cole's neck stand on-end.

"See what? Come to your sense, Haurchefant!" Cole wanted to shout but the blade was wickedly sharp against the skin of his throat.

Haurchefant laughed. It sounded eerily like how his friend had laughed in life. "Why, the smile of course! I tried it on the others, but it just didn't look right." Haurchefant explained with a tone like an artist struggling to get a line of paint just right.

Cole glared at the face of his old friend, biting back a response. Even so little a movement made the knife draw a little blood.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," The knife moved up, the edge moving closer to the sides of his mouth, "A smile better suits a hero, does it not?"

Cole pushed backwards at the same time as Haurchefant jerked the knife, the blade missing its target by a hair's breadth. Cole's hand shot up and gripped the knight's wrist as hard as he could to hold the knife at bay, the weapon quivering between the two for a moment before Cole kicked Haurchefant's leg back and pulled on the arm, throwing the armoured knight bodily over his shoulder to crash loudly on the floor of the estate. The knife fell from the man's grip and slid away, ending next to Lucilla's form on the floor.

Haurchefant was on his legs in an instant and ripped his sword from its sheath. "Won't you please humour a friend, Cole!"

Cole hadn't waited around and had sprinted across the entrance-hall to where his axe stood. Haurchefant's booted footsteps behind him. Just before the steps reached him, Cole gripped _Bravura_ and spun, blocking the sword with the axe's handle then pushed forwards suddenly to push the knight off-balance. Before Haurchefant could recover, Cole stepped forward and reversed the momentum of the axe, swinging the broad of it into the knight's breastplate, sending him flying meters away with a sound like a metal drum echoing through the hall.

"Haurchefant! You're my friend! I don't want to hurt you!" Cole shouted and took his stance, the long handle covering his chest, the axe-blade ready.

Haurchefant gripped his sword with both hands and stood back up, his eyes crazed and his breath staggered. "Oh, but I want to hurt you so! To see you smile so!" The knight charged again with the sword ready before him. The attack was wild and easy to read. Cole readied his axe and sidestepped the thrust, smashing the heavy _Bravura_ down onto the sword, sundering the steel blade in two.

The knight cried out, either in some insane merriment of displeasure, but kept running for a pace or two, his broken sword now held at his side.

"Give up! You are disarmed!" Cole shouted holding his axe in both hands and kicking the broken sword-blade away from the fight. Haurchefant did not respond, instead grasping the handle of his broken weapon in both hands. The mad knight charged Cole again, but Cole sidestepped the simple attack and kneed the man in the chest. Haurchefant fell away, trying to catch his breath despite his dented breastplate.

Cole let his blade of his axe drop to the ground. His voice was choked, and he was holding back tears. "Please, stop this. This isn't you."

Again Haurchefant responded with action, leaping away from Cole. At first, he thought the knight was retreating to lick his wounds and find a new weapon but Haurchefant's eyes were not focused on the door. He was making for the prone Lucilla, jagged sword-edge leading, probably intent on taking her hostage or killing the woman. There was no time for subtlety or talking. Cole reared back and flung _Bravura_ , the massive axe flying end-over-end until it slammed into Haurchefant's breastplate, the blade parting the metal like it was paper. Blood splashed onto the floor and the knight fell onto his side gasping for breath, his hands feebly trying to pull the axe out of his side. By the time Cole got to his side and kicked the fallen sword aside, Haurchefant's breathing had already ceased. Blood was running out his armour in a stream.

"Damn it!" He rose to his feet again and ripped _Bravura_ out, the blade splattering blood in an arc on the floor, "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" The axe clattered to the floor and Cole collapsed to his knees. Haurchefant was dying. Again, and this time he was just as powerless to stop it. Nay, this time he was the cause.

Even through the throbbing pain in her head Lucilla was mildly surprised to wake. First thing she did was slowly reach up to her neck and cheeks. They came away crimson and sticky from her cheeks, but she felt no injuries. _Haurchefant might still be about, I must be careful_. She could hear raspy breathing but only from one person. No words and no other noises, just breathing and occasional sobs. _Would a crazed killer sob? On the other hand, would a man known as the Champion of Eorzea cry?_ She pondered this only for a moment before deciding that her fate was not in her own hands in either circumstance and opened her eyes.

There was blood all over the entrance-hall, in a spreading pool and spattered arcs on the floor, some of it having sprayed onto her face. Ser Shaffer's giant axe lay on the floor covered in blood and a tall armoured form was crumbled on the floor, a massive gash in its armour from which the blood had come. Ser Shaffer sat on his knees in the pool of blood, hands despondently on the floor and his tunic spattered with yet more blood.

Lucilla sat up as best she could through the grogginess. "Ser Shaffer? Are you alright?"

The man started at her voice but only turned slowly and looked at her, then turned back after a moment. His gaze was fixed on Lord Greystones corpse.

"Ser Shaffer?" She hurried to his side as best she could. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no I am not." He replied curtly and slowly got to his feet, though he still stared at the dead knight.

"What- what happened while I was out?"

Cole had turned away from her and was walking away. "He attacked us and would not surrender, so I killed him."

"Couldn't you have disarmed him?" Lucilla questioned. A part of her mind suggested caution but she was too battered to listen.

"He did not stop." Cole replied in a tone that would suffer no further discussion. "I am leaving this place as soon as I can. I suggest you do the same."

The Warrior arrived back in the entrance hall in his fur-lined armour and cloak. He hoisted Haurchefant's body onto his shoulder as if it was a sack of grain and stood up. "I am going to Falcon's Rest for now. You can follow me, but I will not stop for you." With that he made for the main door, drips of blood from the knight on his shoulder marking his path. Lucilla re-shouldered her pack of belongings and followed. She would survive. There would be something she could salvage from all this. She would find it.

 _Fin_


End file.
